Back to the Dream
by High Summoner Patri
Summary: Yuna has decided to try and make the fayth reconstruct Tidus, is it possible, and more importantly, will they agree? Please Read and Review, its my first fanfic so im really anxious THX!


**Chapter One**

**Wishful Thinking**

**N.B.: I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, this game/franchise is owned by Square Enix, and I, as an adoring fan have decided to continue Yuna's story. Also, lets pretend that Tidus' reconstruction at the end of FFX-2 was temporary...hehehehe**

The white sands of Besaid's beaches became the hard concrete of Luca's docks, and the turquoise waves crashing loudly along the shore became the gentle lapping of the waves against the pier.

Yuna awoke from her reverie, imagining herself embracing Tidus on the shores of her beloved Besaid. She had gone through this memory dozens of times since the fayth had given her this glimpse of what could have been.

"What now?" Yuna said to herself, coming to the realization that another adventure was over, but the results were the same, Spira's safe and Tidus is not by her side.

Yuna left the stadium after the speech was over. Rikku was playing hard-to-get with Gippal, while Paine was being her old reserved self, staying in the shadows. Her character always reminded Yuna of Sir Auron, secretive and quiet, but brave in the face of danger.

"Yunie?" said Rikku stepping onto the pier, "are you okay?"

"Ohh Rikku, I'm not sure what to do anymore, when you showed me that sphere, I was sure we would find him," said Yuna.

"Yeah me too, but if we hadn't found that sphere, we would never have been able to stop Shuyin," said Rikku.

"I guess, but I still can't help but think, will I ever get him back?" she said.

"I don't know Yunie, he was a dream of the Fayth, and they're gone now," responded Rikku.

"But are they really gone? I felt they're presence on the Farplane, the same way I felt it in the Chambers of the Fayth during my pilgrimage," said Yuna.

"Couldn't it be that the sent themselves to the Farplane?" asked Rikku.

"I don't think so, I've visited my parents on the Farplane before, and I didn't feel their presence like I did with the Fayth," said Yuna, "If there is a way to get Tidus back, I bet they'd know."

"What are you saying Yunie?" asked Rikku.

"Here you are," said Paine, coming out of the Stadium, "What's up?"

"I think we've found a new adventure," said Yuna, a smile spreading on her lips.

"I'm in," said Paine.

"Ohhhhhhhh," groaned Rikku.

"Y," said Yuna.

" sigh R," said Rikku.

"P," said Paine.

"IN POSITION," they said simultaneously

"Let's go girls," said Yuna, as they boarded the airship.

**A Quiet Revolution in Bevelle **

"Brother…TO BEVELLE!" said Yuna.

"Anything for you Yuna," said Brother in his heavely accented English

"Why Bevelle?" asked Paine, "haven't you had enough of that place?"

"We're going to find out everything we can about the fayth in the Bevellian Archives," said Yuna.

"Yunie, what makes you think you can just waltz right into the Palace of St Bevelle, of all places and start going through ancient documents?" asked Rikku

"Hey, I'm the first High Summoner to have lived to be able to enjoy the perks, if I can't do it, who can?" she said

"No one, that's my point" said Rikku.

"_Fa ryja ynnejat!"_ announced Brother.

"C'mon, we're here!" said Yuna as she headed for the door.

"High Summoner Yuna!" said a Warrior Monk, while doing the "Yevon Curtsey" "how nice to see you."

"Take us to the Bevellian Archives please," said Yuna in an indifferent tone.

"She enjoys acting superior doesn't she?" whispered Paine to Rikku.

"hehehehehe," giggled Rikku.

"Hey! What are you too laughing about?" said Yuna.

"Nothing!" they said in unison.

"I'm sorry m'lady, but only those who have Maester Baralai's permission may enter the Archives, not even the High Summoner may enter," said the monk.

"_Maester_ Baralai?" said Paine.

"Ummm…yes," stammered the monk, "the maester decided to return to the title of maester, appointing himself Grand Maester, and 5 other maesters as well."

"When did this happen?" asked Yuna.

"A fortnight past m'lady," answered the monk.

"And whom are these 5 other maesters?" she asked?

"Well, as it was before the Eternal Calm, there is a maester from each race, and now the Al Bhed have joined also," said the monk.

"Who are these new maesters then?" aske Yuna, fuming.

"Uhm…Maester Nooj of the humans, Maester Gippal of the Al Bhed, Maester Trommel Guado of the Guado, and Maester Kimarhi Ronso of the Ronso, as well as Grand Maester Baralai," he answered.

"WHAT!" screamed Yuna, "why was I not informed then? That's it, bring me to Baralai immediately!

"I'm sorry m'lady, but Maester Baralai is in Macalani overseeing the plans for the new temple there," said the monk.

"All of this has been happening now?" asked Yuna.

"That is corrcet m'lady," said the monk.

"Fine, take me to Kimarhi then," said Yuna.

"Right away m'lady……LADY SHELINDA!" he screamed.

"Yes…oh Lady Yuna!" said Shelinda crutseying.

"Hello there Shelinda, I'm in a bit of a rush, could you please bring me to Kimahri?" Yuna asked.

"Oh…of course, right this way!" said Shelinda walking towards the Palace.

"I've never seen Yunie this angry before," said Rikku to Paine.

"Looks to me like Spira's in for another rough ride…,"said Paine.

"…and by the looks of it so are we!" sighed Rikku.


End file.
